When The Family's Away, The Countries Will Play
by 8 Bit 8 Hit
Summary: Yes, it is another Hetalia Unit story. Katia Thompson, a silent 13 year old girl, is left behind when her parents and siblings leave for a world-wide trip. On her birthday. When the first present comes, she will have to ditch her silent ways. WILL BE REDONE!


A/N: Good evening all! This is based off the various Hetalia Manual fics. And Happy Wednesday for those who have Early Release Wednesdays like me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Note: When they're in the box, they have their clothes on.

Summery: Katia, a silent 13 year old girl, has been left alone to watch the house whiles her parents and siblings were away for the year. When her parents order Hetalia units for her, she is forced to leave her silent ways. How will Katia survive the year?

Getting to know the characters: Katia is a girl who has to live alone in her parent's house for a whole year, starting on her birthday. She is 5'6'', 120 lbs, and only 13. She has brown hair and chocolate eyes. She doesn't talk much.

March 31, 2011

"Anone, motto ippai matte choudai KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite Konna kanjou doushiyou ka? Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? Kando ryoukou 524 FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze Sassato odore yo baka damari," my phone rang, making me fall back in my chair.

I stood up and flipped it open. It was a text from my parents. Their flight is about to take off. I glared at the screen. Sure, like I care their flight's going to take off. They basically left me here anyway. I looked at the last line. "Your present will come tomorrow. We're sure you'll love it!"

I looked around my large bedroom. My parents were rich, and I mean RICH. From what, I don't know. All I know is that I, unlike the rest of my family, prefer simplicity. I don't have a laptop just because I wanted one. I have it because it's a valuable information resource. I don't have a cell phone because I wanted one, either. I have a lot of after school clubs I go to, so I need someone to pick me up. I also know that people don't know I'm rich until they come over. I like that people don't know. I like to know I have real friends. I wouldn't say that I'm spoiled either. Sure, I get what I want, but I also try to make the most of it.

I quietly switched on my laptop. "Young Mistress," a voice called through the door, "Dinner is ready." I took one last glance at the screen. "It will come tomorrow." I tried to look on the bright side of this. I didn't find one.

After walking to the dining room, I saw my favorite dish at my seat. I ate, then walked over to my room. I thought of which characters I could get along with since I watched almost every episode.

Canada was the most like me, so I could easily get along with him. Spain, China, England, and Italy would also be easy to get along with, to an extent. America and Prussia are loud, but, then again, so are most of the people I know. Switzerland and Russia both intimidate me, and can easily kill me. Don't even get me started on Korea and France.

I walked into my room and felt a wave of exhaustion envelop me. I crashed on the bed and drifted into a sound sleep.

April 1, 2011

"Young Mistress," the butler called at eight o'clock in the morning, "You have a package from your parents." I threw myself off the bed and opened the door. There was a box that stood about three inches taller than me. My eyes widened. What on Earth did my parents get?

We pushed the box into my room and he handed me a booklet. The cover had Flying Mint Bunny with the words "Hetalia Unit: Arthur Kirkland" circled it. I smiled a bit at the butler, and closed my door to change. I slipped on a camouflage shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. I sat on my bed and read the manual.

I understood most of the instructions, although removing him from the box seemed a bit difficult. There was no way I'd choose option three or 5, since I'm not allowed to be near alcohol, and I only learned that he was coming not even 12 hours ago. I ended up choosing option 4, since we had some sort of French food on Saturday. I'm positive it will work since it smelled terrible to me. I walked to the kitchen, which was a short walk from my room, and placed the disgusting food into the microwave. Not even a minute later, I heard a crash in my room. I stopped the microwave and ran, hoping nothing was broken.

When he saw me, he quickly apologized for his actions. I smiled and nodded, which was my sign of forgiveness. "I am Arthur Kirkland," he said, smiling lightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper and wrote down my name, "Katarina 'Katia' Thompson." I then reprogrammed him.

It was at that moment, I received a text from my brother, James. "How do you like your new roommate? My present to you will come in a few hours!" I froze at the last line. Is it another unit? One that terrifies me? All these thoughts ran through my head as Arthur looked at my room and the various pictures of me and my small circle of friends, which, I'm sure he has noticed, grew smaller and smaller with each passing year. Wait? A few hours? Was that their time or mine? And what didn't help was that they were traveling the world! Where did they say they were going first? I think it was Portugal. I didn't have time to think when someone knocked on my door.

"Young Mistress, you have a package from the Young Lord." Arthur looked surprised and I was shocked. So soon? What time did James send the text? I opened the door and there stood a package about five inches taller than me. I looked at Arthur, then back at the package. Judging by the size difference, I'd presume this was America. The three of us pushed the box into my room. Again.

I read through the manual and almost immediately chose option 2. I turned on my TV and the first thing I see is Batman. Almost immediately, we hear whining. "Let me out," he exclaimed. I carefully took off the top with a crowbar that came out of nowhere. He immediately jumped out of the box and ran to sit on my bed, engrossed with the show. I quickly reprogrammed him, too.

After the show ended, he turned to face me, a huge grin lighting up his face. "I'm Alfred F. Jones!" he cheered. "Nice to meet ya!" I showed him the paper. Something seemed to click in Arthur's head. "You can't talk, can you?" "I can," I wrote, "I just don't want to." The two men shared a glance before my phone rang again. This time from my little sister, Thi. "The next will come at noon tomorrow." I let out a small sigh of relief. At least I have some time to get to know these guys.

"Let's watch some creepy movies," Alfred suggested after dinner. My eyes widened. I hated scary movies. Even as a little kid, and especially in dark places! "It's too late for that," Arthur said, looking back from the clock. I relaxed, and smiled gratefully. He smiled and asked me to show him to his room. I happily did so. After he got settled in the room next to mine, farthest from the kitchen.

As soon as I re-entered my room, I heard a scream in the room across from Arthur's, who no doubt heard it, too. We both stepped out of our rooms, only for me to get tackled by a terrified Alfred. "Did you watch one of Kiku's movies again," Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, his head in my shoulder. I made a "Hmm?" sound. Arthur explained. "Alfred can sit through a Saw marathon without flinching, but Kiku's movies seem to terrify him to no end." I nodded in understanding. "C-can I sleep with you," Alfred asked. I looked at Arthur. He nodded. "Mmhm," I agreed. He hugged me even tighter, letting out a string of thank yous. I silently thanked my parents for getting me the large bed I have. Needless to say, he clung to me all night.

A/N: Don't criticize the fact that I used Mistress with the wrong term. Normaly, someone being called "Young Lady" would assume they're in trouble!

Review! Next chapter coming soon to a computer near you.


End file.
